Goodbye
by crazysockmonkeys
Summary: Just a story I set a little before the end of season seven.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: WARNING: Reading this story may result in tears! I know I got depressed writing it. Please, though, enjoy it and review please!**

* * *

It wasn't that late. In fact, in was only 9:30, but Daphne felt so tired she could collapse. She stood in the kitchen with a glass of water in her hand, and she was staring into it, focusing on the little ripples along the top. Her mind, though, was a million miles away. Without meaning to, her thoughts were drifting to Niles. She was thinking about his sparkling eyes and his charming smile, along with his caring words. A smile slowly forced itself on her face.

I an instant, she snapped herself back into reality. In rage with herself for thinking such things, she slammed the cup down on the counter, causing water to splash up and on to her hand. She cursed, probably louder than she should have, and as she searched for a towel, she looked over and saw Martin in the doorway. "Mr. Crane!" Daphne exclaimed. The look on his face was somewhere between surprise and concern. "Daphne," he began, "I don't like to get in people's business, but is there something I should know about?" She smiled and took a deep breath. Daphne told him, "Mr. Crane, I really do appreciate you worrying for me, but there isn't anything to be concerned about. I suppose I've just been under a bit of stress lately with the wedding and all, but I should be back to normal soon." Martin sighed. It had been all he had been hearing for the past few weeks, and he wasn't quite sure he believed it. "Alright, Daph, as long as you're sure." Daphne picked up the towel and began to dry her hands. "I'm sure," she said.

He turned around and walked into the living room, plopping down in his chair. Daphne began to make herself some hot tea. From the other room, she heard, "Oh, and by the way, Niles is going to be coming over soon." Her hands paused. She dropped everything. "Dr. Crane is coming over?" Daphne asked. "But his brother won't even be here! He's working tonight!" She tried her best to calm herself down. "Well, yeah, but he's just going to come over here and wait for him for a little while. He's out with Mel and figured he'd just come by afterwards." The name Mel put a little anger in her, but she brushed it off before she could acknowledge it. Daphne didn't know how to act or how to feel now that he was coming. _How did you act before you knew about his feelings for you? _She asked herself. _Indifferent. He came over so often I barely even noticed it anymore. _With this thought, her head told her, _You don't care that he's coming over. Don't even give it a thought._

She had been like this for weeks now, her mind a mess, her feelings a mess, both at constant war with each other. And now, it was all she could do to make her brain control what she felt and ignore her subconscious.

But it didn't always work this way. In fact, it rarely ever worked. For as of now she was nervous, excited, and not at all indifferent.

Daphne finished making her tea and went to sit with Martin in the living room as she drank it, slowly. Her heart beat a bit faster as she thought of Niles' soon arrival. To distract herself, she made simple conversation with the man sitting next to her in the ugly striped chair.

"And so I ran back into the kitchen, and there was Eddie with his head stuck in the ice cream carton! You remember the last time he did that, Daph?"

"Sure. Five years ago when the power went out. You told me."

"Gees, was that really five years ago?"

"Yes."

"It seems like it was yesterday."

"I know, Mr. Crane."

"And now you're…leaving."

The words hit Daphne hard. She had loved the life she had lived for the past seven years, and now she was going to leave it behind and hardly ever see any of her friends…or Niles. Tears began to flood her eyes and she tried to hide them but at the same time knew it was no use. "Aw, Daphne…" He got up and sat on the couch next to her. Again, the rushed feelings of anger overcame her for crying, and she tried to make herself stop with all of her strength. Instead, the tears came harder, like rain on a windshield. Martin wrapped his arms around her, not saying anything.

As she continued to weep hard and steady, they heard a knock on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Daphne heard the knock. She knew what it meant. But the feelings that should have been associated with it were numb. They were rushing past her gut and running straight out of her eyes.

"Come in, Niles," shouted Martin, "it's open." Niles entered, immediately seeing Daphne. Pain stabbed his heart as he saw her so sad. He went quickly over to where she sat on the couch, sitting himself down next to her and practically snatching her away from his father and into his arms. "Daphne," he whispered. Niles looked at Martin, saying, "What's happened to her, Dad?" Martin grabbed his cane and stood up. "I don't know. I mentioned her leaving and she started crying," he replied. Niles nodded and continued to hold Daphne tight. She herself felt distant, blank, lost in the world of Niles' gentle touch. Niles took her by the shoulders and pulled her apart from him delicately. She cried still, her throat sore and her eyes red. As they were face to face, Niles looked her in the eyes and shushed her calmly. She slowly began to relax, little by little, until the tears finally stopped. Martin appeared with the cup of water she had had earlier. Daphne drank it quickly and knew that she would have to explain herself. _Perhaps stress, _she thought, _though I am quite tired. _

The two men stared at Daphne, and Niles told her to breathe deeply. Things began to go back to normal as she felt her heart speed up at his touch. Deep inside, she wanted to stay close to Niles like this, but her mind would not let her. She tried to stand up, but he grabbed her arm before she could. "Daphne," he told her, "I want us to talk through this." There was no way she could let this happen. She stood up anyways, breaking free of his grasp. "Thank you both for your concern, but I haven't been sleeping well the past few nights, and I think it's just messed me up a bit. I think I'm just going to go to bed and hope for the best in the morning." She spoke as convincingly as she could, not just for them but also for herself.

Niles didn't know what to think. He could tell she was lying to them, but he also did not know how to help her. Perhaps she was in denial about how she truly felt about the wedding, or maybe it was stress, or maybe something else. Coming up with any sort of conclusion would require talking to her about it, which he knew would never happen. Though he scolded himself for it daily, he still loved Daphne just as much as ever. If she was in any sort of pain, he wanted to do anything he could to make it better, but this situation made it almost impossible.

Daphne said goodnight to the both of them and headed to her room. She shut the door and then went into her bathroom, turning on the water to run herself a bath. As the tub filled, she looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Her face looked different somehow, just as Niles himself had commented a few months ago. She wondered if it would ever look the same again. Once in the tub, she closed her eyes, trying to not to think about Niles. Anything but Niles.

About a half an hour later, she was trying to get herself to go to sleep. Daphne's eyes were shut and she was still, but no sleep came. Her mind was to loud for her to possibly sleep, not leaving her alone with every problem she had, everything that needed to be done for the wedding, everything that needed to be done, and on top of that…

Niles.


	3. Chapter 3

"Frasier should be here soon," Martin told Niles. "I'm taking Eddie for a walk. It's almost ten o' clock, you know." He put the leash on Eddie and began to walk towards the door. Niles said nothing. Before he knew it, his father was gone and the room was empty.

He sighed, looking about the room as if seeing it for the first time. And then his eyes found the hallway leading to a goddess' room. He wanted so much to help her, but what else could he do? He tried not to think about that. It was best not to think about Daphne in general. Tonight, Mel had told him that she wanted them to move in together. It was hard for him to love anyone else besides his sweet angel, but there was nothing he could do about it. He had waited too long, and now some other lucky man had gotten her. There was no point in loving her anymore.

But that being said, why couldn't he let her go?

It was at that precise moment he that knew he had to. Tonight.

* * *

As Martin walked around the streets of Seattle, he wondered about Daphne. He knew that there had to be something wrong with her, and it wasn't just wedding stuff. _Hester never cried like that before we got married, _he thought. _At least, not in front of me. _

He wished she'd go talk to someone. Martin thought about what he had seen tonight, what with her smiling at her glass of water and then releasing her rage on it, or something along those lines. That definitely wasn't normal, not for Daphne, that is. She had always been a gentle person, never _that _quick to lose her temper, and above all, very controlling of her feelings.

Sometimes a little too controlling.

And he could see the looks she was giving Niles, though he didn't know what they meant. They had always been close in a way that he couldn't really explain, but perhaps Daphne was seeking his help in all of this. Maybe he was the only one who could help her.

* * *

Daphne still wasn't asleep. It had been about an hour, and she still couldn't get her mind clear. It was funny how tired she was and yet she couldn't sleep.

All of a sudden, she heard footsteps right outside her door. She knew that it had to be Niles judging by the even footsteps, but what was he doing? She lie still with her eyes closed as the door opened slowly and quietly, and then in the same fashion closed. _"_Daphne," Niles whispered, "are you awake?" She didn't say anything, because he hoped he would get what he needed and leave, and in that case there was no reason to embarrass the man.

She heard the footsteps come closer to her, and she felt him right next to her.

And then she heard the crying.

Yes, he cried, and Daphne was so confused she wondered if she had actually had fallen asleep and this was a dream. But it wasn't. Niles was really standing there next to her, crying.

She felt his hand ease slowly across her face, and her heart sped up and feelings of excitement consumed her. Through the tears, he heard the words, "Goodbye, Daphne." The excitement was gone, and she suddenly became sick with worry. And then she felt the kiss on the cheek, and his tear that landed close to her nose. "Goodbye, Daphne," he said again, pausing shortly. "I love you."

She could feel the floor drop out from under her as he said the words. In her deepest of hearts, she would love to say them back to him.

* * *

Niles still cried as he left the room. He couldn't believe that he had actually done something like that, and yet he knew that he had to move on and away from Daphne.

He just had one question.

Would it work?


	4. Chapter 4

Daphne sat up in bed, her heart racing. She brought her hands up to her face wipe the tear that had fallen on her face, his tear. What had he meant when he told her goodbye? She was worried.

She got up and walked over to her bedroom door, opening it very slowly and quietly. The soft sound of crying came from the living room, and she was relieved that he was still here, but she was also saddened by the noise. She longed to comfort him, but how could she? After all, if it was she he was crying for… Daphne sat down at the very end of the hallway just out of sight from Niles and leaned against the wall, unsure of what to do.

Suddenly, she heard the door open and the words, "CAM WINSTON!" The door slammed and she heard brisk footsteps across the floor. "I've had it up to here with that man! Where does he get off, having wild parties with the whole building and-" Frasier stopped suddenly, saying, "Niles, what's happened?" Niles continued to cry, and she could tell he was trying to make himself stop. Daphne was all too familiar with the feeling. He calmed himself a bit to say, "Oh, Frasier, it isn't important. I've just bit sitting here…rethinking my life a little bit." The words made her tremble. "Oh," said Frasier, "I suppose something happened on your date with Mel tonight?"

"Yes," he paused for a second. "She says she wants us to move in together."

Feelings of jealousy and sadness rose up in her and Daphne's hand came up over her mouth. She only hoped she wouldn't cry again.

"Oh, Niles, congratulations!" He stopped a moment, remembering Niles' condition. "What did you say in reply?"

"I didn't say anything. Frasier, I was shocked. I wasn't expecting it at all."

"Why not? You've been telling me that your relationship is getting rather serious."

"I don't know, I suppose I didn't think it was getting _this _serious."

"Niles, you and Mel have been dating for close to six months now."

"Look, I just wasn't paying attention! My mind has been focused on other things!"

The tears began to fall down Daphne's cheek.

Frasier was quiet for a second. "I suppose you mean Daphne."

There was a pause, long and painful.

"Frasier, I've...I've taken care of that."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. It bothered me in the beginning, of course. But I do believe I've gotten past it."

"Then what _is _bothering you?"

"Things have been busy at my practice lately. And then, of course, my divorce. Not only that, I haven't been in a serious relationship like this in years. It's hard for me to remember the signs."

"I understand, Niles. The weight of the world can be a bit much for such thriving psychiatrists like us! Which reminds me why you're here tonight."

He began to babble on about some fancy sort of wine he had just received, and Daphne tuned out. She now understood the goodbye and Niles' intentions. _It's for the best, _said her mind, _and you're relieved that he's moving on. _

But inwardly, she was depressed and disappointed. If he moved on their chances of ever being together would be smashed.

There was so much she needed to sort out that, so much she needed to talk over, and there was only one thing she could think of to do.

She had to call Roz.


	5. Chapter 5

Martin was fact to face with the door of apartment 1901. He had to brace himself before he went in, because he knew that his two sons would be going on and on about some frilly little wine, and half of their conversation would be in French. He would greet them and then make his way to his room, where he would soon find himself in bed.

He opened the door, shut it, and was surprised to see that the living room was empty.

That is, except for Daphne.

She was standing close to his favorite chair with the phone in her hand, and before he could say anything she quickly raised her index finger to her mouth. Daphne motioned for him to follow her, and as he walked he could hear Frasier and Niles talking in the kitchen. Soon he and Eddie (who was still on his leash) were in the back hallway, near the door to her room. "Daphne," he began, "I thought you were going to bed early tonight. What happened? Are you having trouble sleeping again?"

She sighed. "No, Mr. Crane. You see, I was lying in bed when I remembered Roz asked me to call her today and I completely forgot about it. I figured it wasn't too late to call her up."

"Oh, okay. Say hi to her for me. Goodnight, Daph."

"Goodnight."

As he bent over to unhook Eddie from his leash, her heard the sound of her door closing. He was relieved to see that she was didn't seem in the least bit sad, but he could still tell that something was off.

If only he knew what it was.

* * *

"Why don't we move into the living room, Niles, and enjoy this delight in comfort?" Frasier was proud of his wine, and he was flattered to hear Niles rave about it like he did. The two brothers left the kitchen and headed for the couch with glasses filled with luscious, ruby red liquid. Frasier was surprised to see their father sitting in his chair, drinking beer and watching TV. "Dad, I didn't hear you come in," he remarked. Martin scratched his head. "Well, I'm here," he said.

Frasier knew there was something going on. His dad never stayed up this late when he knew that Niles was coming over to talk about things like this. "I'm confused, Dad," he said. "Don't you usually hurry off to your room after taking Eddie for his evening walk?" Martin didn't take his eyes off the screen. He grasped his beer and slowly brought it to his lips, trying his best not to miss a second of what he was watching. "I'm just…thinkin' about somethin'," He replied.

"Dad, I've never known you to ever think over anything deeply."

"Well, I do. Niles, did you tell your brother about what happened to Daphne?" Niles stared into his glass. "No," he said softly. Frasier felt a ping of worry in him. "Did something happen to Daphne?" he asked. Martin took one quick sip of his beer and started speaking.

"I just casually mentioned that she was leaving, and she started crying her eyes out. I mean _crying, _Frasier, it was really weird. I mean, I'd never seen her like this before. Soon, she starts telling us that she's tired and she goes to bed early. Just now, I saw her up getting the phone to call Roz, and she seems like she's fine…sort of."

"Wait," began Frasier, "why did she call Roz?"

"Oh, I don't know, she just said that Roz wanted her to call her and she forgot."

Frasier turned to Niles, who was still staring deeply into his wine. "Niles, you were there, what's your opinion as a psychiatrist?"

"Oh, I don't know, Frasier…" He said it as if he had been asked the question several times and he was getting a little tired of it. It was easy for Frasier to see that he had asked been asked it more that once- by himself.

He wasn't quite sure about this whole thing with Niles about being over Daphne. How could he be so quickly? His love for her wasn't just some silly schoolboy crush. Frasier knew that it was unbelievably strong; that it would take months for him to ever get over something like this. To know that he had to let go of the woman of his dreams…

He didn't believe it. It was impossible.

But in the end, what did it matter? Daphne was going to marry Donny, and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Niles would have to be strong and find healing, and perhaps his dream could still come true.

His dream just wouldn't be Daphne.


	6. Chapter 6

Roz was relieved to finally be at alone. Alice was sleeping soundly in the other room, and Roz sat on the couch, drinking a soda.

She loved Frasier, but there was nothing more draining then working late with him. Tonight, while they had filled out paperwork, he talked endlessly about the latest opera he had seen, and then some new wine he had purchased.

Finally, when she returned home her nanny left and she was confronted by the silence of her own home. It felt wonderful.

She put her head back on the couch cushion and took a deep breath, and just as she did the phone rang.

"What now?" she said, leaning forward to grab the phone off the coffee table in front of her. "Hello?" Roz asked, trying to hide her aggravated tone.

"Hello, Roz." It wasn't difficult for Roz to pick out the voice.

"Hey Daphne," she replied, not so annoyed anymore. "What's up?"

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure, go ahead. I've got all night."

"Well, Dr. Crane came over tonight, and-"

"Oh no. He didn't tell you how he feels, did he?"

"No…but he did do something rather strange. I went to bed early tonight, and then I hear footsteps outside of me door. Not long after that Dr. Crane was in me room, crying his heart out. Well, I pretended to be asleep and he came over to me and said,  
'Goodbye, Daphne, I love you.' He even gave me a little kiss on the cheek. And then he was gone."

"Wow, poor Niles. Why do you think he said goodbye?"

"Well, I overheard him talking to his brother, and I think he's trying to get over me."

"So, he wasn't really saying goodbye to _you_, but rather the part of you he was in love with."

"Yes," she paused for a moment. "I…I think that's right."

And that's when Roz heard it.

There was a hint of sadness tied to her words, but it wasn't just any sadness, it was the sadness that came with being deeply, hopelessly in love.

And if anyone would know something about that, it would be Roz Doyle.

"Okay then," Roz went on, "so what's the problem? I mean, it's good that he's getting over you, right? Now you can marry Donny and Niles can be happy with Mel."

She knew exactly what she was doing. It was just like a science experiment: She had her hypothesis, now she had to gather data and then make her conclusion.

This was test one.

"Yes," responded Daphne, "Mel."

Test one complete.  
Result: Positive.

"And the good news is that you can still carry on being friends without all his awkward stuff going on."

"I suppose your right, then."

Test two complete.  
Result: Positive.

"It's great to know that a guy's got eyes for you, but really, if you don't love him back what's the point?"

She didn't say anything.

Test three complete.  
Result: Positive.

There was only one thing left to do.

"Daphne, I'm going to ask you something, and I want you to be completely honest with me."

"Alright then."

"Are you in love with Niles?"

There was silence on the other end for a few seconds.

"Come on now, Roz, don't be silly," she said.

Roz smiled.

"Alright Daphne. Just making sure."

"Thank you, Roz. You've been a great help."

Roz heard the click on the other end, jumped up and said triumphantly, "Yes, yes, YES! I did it!"

She fell back onto the couch and smiled to herself.

She didn't know how, but she knew that things would somehow work themselves out for Niles and Daphne.

All she had to do was sit back and watch things unfold.


	7. Chapter 7

Niles sat in his bedroom, trying to snap out of the paralyzing euphoria he suffered from. Today had been the best day of his life.

Today, he and Daphne had run from her wedding, because as he had only found out yesterday, she loved him just like he loved her.

They hadn't wanted to be away from each other, so they stayed together all day.

That meant that he had gotten to hold her hand all day.

He had gotten to sit close to her all day.

He had gotten to smell her beautiful hair all day.

And tonight, just as she as she had left his house, he had given her a kiss, but not just any kiss.

It was the kiss he had held inside of him for years, the one he had dreamed about giving her for so long. It had felt so amazing, and now, just thinking about it, he couldn't move.

How stupid he had been thinking he could possibly get over her.

A simple goodbye couldn't make him forget about Daphne.

A goodbye could only make his heart wish she was there even more.

* * *

Daphne stood at the railing of Frasier's balcony, staring down at the city and thinking about the past few weeks. They had been so fast, yet so slow.

Slow because she had felt so terrible.

Yet quick because of the way she felt now.

Daphne had never been so happy.

As a soft wind blew, she thought about that wonderful kiss she and Niles had shared that night on the terrace. It was that moment when her feelings finally defeated her mind.

The war had ended, and the good side had one.

She smiled at the thought. Her brain didn't tell her that it wasn't okay.

Her mind smiled too.

The End


End file.
